Growing Up
by badkidxxscw
Summary: "Grow the fuck up, Mitchell", she said. So Beca did and she was back to show it. But is everything working out for the two women? -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story, new luck! Not that I didn't like my old one, but I wanted to try something new and this time, all of these ideas are mine! * proud smiling *  
Anyway, I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own any of the characters!**

 **Chapter One**

 _Chloe was sleeping in her teenage room, like always, but when her phone started to ring she slightly woke up. Without checking who called her she answered the phone._

" _Hello?"_

" _Chloe?"_

" _Beca? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?", the red head asked, sitting up in her bed._

" _I'm.. I need your help Chlo."_

" _You got arrested again, right?", Chloe sighed.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I know you are, shall I call your dad or do you want me to pick you up?"  
"No! No, don't call my dad. Please just hurry up. These people scare me."  
"I'll be there in a bit", Chloe told her girlfriend and hung up. _

_She grabbed some clothes and drove off._

 _When she reached the police station, she saw Beca sitting on a bench with bloody knuckles. "What happened this time?", she asked annoyed, but still concerned. It wasn't the first time the tiny brunette got arrested. She understood that Beca had a hard time with her parents divorcing, but getting into fights and taking drugs didn't helped, at all. The brunettes head shot up to see her girlfriend. She looked ashamed._

" _I got into a fight, but this time it wasn't my fault! I swear!"_

 _Chloe sighed. "You say that all the time. Beca you can't live like that and I can't live like that too. Where's the officer? I'll pay the surety and then we can leave. I guess you sleep at mine?"_

 _Beca just nodded, looking down at her feet. The red head knew that Beca felt sorry, but that didn't excused any of her behavior._

 _Finally she found someone where she could pay the surety and then waited for Beca in her car._

 _When she door opened and closed she heard the brunette sighing. "Chloe, I'm really sorry. I really am." "I know that you are, but it doesn't change anything. You have to stop doing this shit. Stop getting into fights. Taking drugs. Drinking. Please just stop that."_

" _It's not like I'm searching for fights", Beca grumbled, "And you know what I'm going through."_

" _Stop that too! Stop using that fucking excuse for everything you're doing wrong! You have me, okay?! When you're having trouble then call me and we can talk about it! But this way you just don't only destroy yourself, you destroy our relationship too!", Chloe shouted at Beca. It was just enough. The countless night she lay in her bed, wondering what Beca did again. If she was at home or not. Taking drugs or not. Drinking or not. If she was still alive or not. No one should feel something like that._

 _Beca opened the car door roughly and stormed out of the car. Walking down the street. Chloe hurried to catch up with her girlfriend. "Beca! Where are you going?", she shouted. "I don't know! Just leave me alone!" "God Beca! Stop that! Stop running away! Talk to me!" Suddenly Beca turned around, tears in her eyes, anger and pain swimming through her eyes. "NO! I don't want to talk! I just want to be alone and keep my mind off my family, my live, on which fucking college I go and off you!"_

 _Ouch. That hurt._

 _Chloe stepped a step back. Hurt written all over her face. It was the summer break, if she would leave now, she would see Beca probably never again. Did she wanted that? No way, she loved this girl after all. But she had to think of herself one time. She needed to be selfish._

" _Grow the fuck up Mitchell", she spat, turned around and got back into her car. Tears dropped from her face._

Chloe remembered that day like it was yesterday. She never saw Beca again. Until that one day and honestly she didn't really knew what to do. The red head would be lying if she would say that her feelings for the tiny brunette would have faded, but did Beca still feel the same? Their eyes met. Beca stared at her, guilt written all over her face. Slowly she waved at Chloe, before the ginger could progress everything a voice ripped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey."

 **I'm sorry, that the chapter is so short, the others will be a a bit longer... Well, I hope so. Leave some reviews, so I know what you liked and what not and can change that!**

 **xx badkid**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the new chapter. I really hope you like this one, because I had to write it new three times or so because I didn't liked it, but now I do and I think it's good. There will be a bit drama and yeah... I'll try to update fast, but I don't think it will be a problem because I'm having summer break so I have a lot of free time. God, I'm so boring...**

 **Anyway, enjoy this one :)**

 **Remember, I don't own any of the characters!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Chloe POV:**

" _Hey."_

I actually didn't really knew what to say, I mean, I was in some kind of way really excited to see her again, but then I was so mad at her. She never contacted me, never told me how she was in all this time. After all we were a couple and loved each other, but then again, it was Beca Mitchell. Someone who never cared about anyone else and no matter how many times I told myself that she actually cared about me, loved me, I know now that she apparently never did and that hurt. It hurt far too much just to act like nothing ever happened. So instead of talking to her in a normal tone, I shouted at her, like I did in all these nights ago.

" _Hey?_ Are you kidding me?! 'Hey'?! The last time I saw you is over a year ago and was outside of a police station because you got arrested! And then you show up with an 'Hey'?! God, what's going on in your mind?!", I yelled. The forced smile on her face faded and she sighed, looking down, pushing some dirt around. I guess she never shook that habit off. We stood there, in the middle of the campus, without saying a word. I just kept looking at her, waiting for an answer. An answer I would probably never get. But she surprised me.

"Well, I had this whole speech planned, but I needed to start with something, so I guessed 'Hey' would be a good one. Didn't knew how wrong I was...", she responded in a small voice.

Emotions rushed through me. Guilt because she seemed so small, anger because she came up with that fucking 'Hey' after all what had happened, desperation because I missed her so much, confusion because she was here, but the most horrible thing was that the whole in my heart ripped open again. Seeing her here completely shook me out of my haze and I had to think of something to safe myself.

So I decided to be selfish again.

"You're damn right, you were wrong. Anyway, I don't care what you have to say. I don't want to hear it, okay? So leave me alone", I told her coldly and brushed past her, but she grabbed my wrist. Soft, but yet so tight that I couldn't walk away. Or was is just me? Did I not wanted to continue walking?

"Chloe, please give me a chance to explain myself", she pleaded and looked me straight in the eyes. The anger wasn't there anymore, only the pain was left and something else... Maybe guilt? "No Beca. I mean it, leave me alone", with that I shook her grip off and walked away. The tears started to well up in my eyes while I walked to my dorm room.

Thank god my best friend was there. Slamming the door I stormed into the room. My blonde friend jumped at the sound and wore a terrified expression. "Chloe, what the hell?", she asked me confused, her voice slightly raised.

"I can't believe she's doing that! Just showing up and acting like nothing happened! What the fuck is wrong with her?!", I just shouted.

"Who are you talking about?", Aubrey asked calmly, taking my hands , stopping me from hitting the wall.

"Beca!"

Her terrified face expression changed into confusion, then anger and lastly into concern. I told her everything about Beca and what happened a while after we had to share the dorm room. One night she was just so annoyed by my constant crying that she asked me what happened, so I told her and we became friends after that. Actually I had to thank Beca for that.

"Okay, how about you're telling me what happened? It'll help you eventually", she suggested.

I nodded slowly and sat down on my bed, not even noticing the tears which rolled down my cheeks. Aubrey wiped them away and sent me small, sad smile. Taking I deep breath I told her everything. How she just showed up and how I felt. Just, everything. After my ramble Aubrey thought about it for a few moments. I sat next to her, waiting patiently.

"I think, and I thought about it enough, that you should indeed talk to her, Chloe", she told me carefully, exactly knowing what effect it had on me.

" _What?_ ", I asked her, my voice thick with incomprehension.

"Listen to me, yeah? I'll explain you what I mean", Aubrey said, trying to calm me down again. I stood now in front of her, not longer next to her, arms crossed over my chest, quirking an eyebrow. That could be interesting.  
"You laid in this bed so many nights, crying over her and even when you're thinking I'm asleep, I'm not. I still hear you crying and I know that it is because of her. Clearly you have questions only she can answer, so should talk to her. Try to deny it, but I know that you still have feelings for her. After the talk you can decide if you want to be friends with her or more, or cut her off completely. But you can be almost 100% sure that this talk will give your clarity", Aubrey explained.

Now it was my turn to think about it. She sounded right and maybe it was even right, but even if I would want talk to her, I couldn't. I didn't had a clue where she was. "I can't. I don't know where she is", I told her, looking down. Aubrey got up and wrapped me into a tight embrace. "We'll find a way if you really want to talk to her."

Only now I realized that I didn't wanted to, I needed it. More than ever I was desperate to hear her voice, seeing her and most importantly talking to her. I wanted clarity. "I need to", I confessed when the tears started to fall again.

Honestly I don't have a clue how long I've been crying, I don't even know how I came into my bed, but I did know who waked me. The door burst open and showed a grinning, blonde girl. "I found her!", she said excited, wiggling her eyebrows. "What? You did?", I shot up in my bed, instantly regretting it because my head hurt like nothing good. Probably too much crying. "Well, not exactly her, but her dad", Aubrey told me, putting her things down and gave me a cup of hot coffee. Silently I thanked her and gestured her to continue. Apparently she had a plan.

"So, I went to class that morning and run into my philosophy professor. After you told me everything it made just click! His name is Professor _Mitchell._ He's Beca's dad!"

"Again, what? How could I never noticed that? I mean, I'm here as long as you are", Beca's dad was a teacher at Barden? If I wasn't confused earlier, then I was it definitely now.

"You couldn't know because you don't have any classes by him and it's pretty rare to see or meet him outside the classroom", Aubrey explained. "When I told him that I'm a friend of yours he looked a bit uncomfortable and said he had to leave, but I didn't let him. I kept asking him if he's related to Beca in any way and after a few minutes he said that he's her dad and that she asked him to avoid you. Then I told him that you would like to talk to her and if he knew where you could find her and again he tried to get away, but I kept on following him. He probably hates me now, thanks for that by the way. Professor Mitchell told me then, that Beca doesn't really want you to know where she is, not because doesn't want to see you, but because she wanted to find you. A bit twisted I guess, but then, and now comes the interesting part, he asked if I would lead the auditions for the Bella's this year. I told him that we both do it and he said that he would try to get Beca to audition. So that means, if she really wants to talk to you and fix everything, she'll show up."

Wow, that was a lot to take in. "I still don't get over the fact that he was here all the time and I never noticed...", I said and earned a slap from Aubrey. "Ouch!"

"Concentrate Beale! What will you do when she is in fact auditioning? Can she even sing?"

I nodded and smiled, remembering the first time I heard Beca singing.

 _I wanted to visit Beca at home because she had a fight with her parents yesterday again and I thought it would be good for her if she had someone she could talk to. When I entered her room I heard a soft voice coming from her bed. It was behind a curtain, because Beca always hated it when people waltzed into her room, seeing her sleeping or whatever._

 _Softly I looked around the curtain, seeing my girlfriend working on something, probably a mix again, with her headphones on, her head slightly bobbing to the music, singing softly. Then her head suddenly shot up and she jumped a bit when she saw me. "Good god Chloe! You just can't shock me like that!", she exclaimed, putting her headphones down, trying to glare at me, but failing miserably. I just smiled at her. "You have a wonderful voice, you know that, right?" "Really?", she asked me shyly, blushing slightly. "Uh-huh", I smiled, sitting down next to her, kissing her cheek, snuggling to her side,_

" _Do you have a new mix?" "Yeah, do you want to hear it?" I nodded and she gave me her headphones, showing me her new mix, waiting for my reaction carefully._

I loved moments like this, but after her parents divorce, they became rare. We always fought over nothing and everything. It hurt like hell to know that we were both too young to change anything and something told me that she was still too stubborn to change anything. I was scared to get hurt again.

Aubrey nudged me slightly, giving me a confused look, shaking me out of my thoughts. "Hello? Earth to Chloe?", she asked waving her hand in front of my face. Shaking my head I smiled slightly. "Sorry, I kinda spaced out for a second." "Yeah, I saw that... What were you thinking of?" "Never mind. But anyway, she can sing, really she does." "Okay, well let's wait for the auditions next week then. Do you think you can handle the wait?" "I waited one and a half year for her, I guess I can", I laughed a bit, but in real it hurt.

I had to wait for so long and really hoped the wait would be worth it.

 **I will remind you every time to review, for ever and always haha. I really want to know what you're thinking of this so your thoughts help me a lot!  
Oh and did you ever heard Paramore's 'Ain't It Fun'? If you didn't, do it! I love this song!**

 **xx badkid**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naah, I'm not so satisfied with this one. Honestly I wasn't so sure how they could talk or well start to talk, but well it is what it is. Hope you still like it. Sorry for possible mistakes. Thank you for all the favorites, followers and reviews!  
I listened to all of the songs and love them, thanks for that!**

 **Enjoy the reading :)**

 **Again, I don't owe anyone here**

 **Chapter Three**

The auditions went good so far, but they weren't finished yet and even when Chloe didn't wanted to admit it, she waited for Beca to appear. Aubrey kept stopping her leg from a nervous bouncing up and down and rubbed her arm reassuringly whenever someone new walked on the stage who wasn't Beca.

Slowly the red head lost hope that the tiny brunette would walk on the stage. Her blonde friend looked down at the papers to see if anyone would come, but there was no one left. She was scared to tell her favorite ginger that Beca probably won't show up. But then the brunette surprised everyone again with showing up.

She looked beyond nervous and fiddled with her hands. "I didn't knew that we had to prepare anything", Beca said unsure, looking around, not knowing what to do.

Aubrey felt her best friends leg bouncing again and decided to help the small heart breaker. "Don't worry, just sing anything you want", she told the brunette, smiling slightly. Actually she was a bit surprised, she hadn't expect that Beca looked so... different, for lack of a better word.

"O-Okay", the brunette stammered, glancing at Chloe, before sitting down on the stage and asking for a cup which stood on the small table where Aubrey and Chloe sat. Aubrey nodded her head at Beca and gestured for her to go on. Taking a very, very deep breath she started to make a complicated mix of clapping and tapping the cup, creating a very nice rhythm It sounded actually really good and Aubrey was even more surprised when Beca started to sing.

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

Beca sighed when she finished looking at Aubrey and Chloe with hopeful eyes. The blonde nodded at her. "We're going to think about everything and let you our decision know." "Sounds good", the brunette said, barely audible, nodding too. The two girls got up and tried to walk away, but Beca stopped them. At least one of them.

"Chloe, can we talk for a second?", she asked, again the desperation all present in her voice. The red head sighed, looked at Aubrey and then nodded.

"Yes, okay. But not here."

"There's a nice cafe, you should go there", Aubrey chimed in, which caused Chloe giving her a glare.

They went there anyway and Aubrey was right, the cafe was nice. Really cute. Both of the girls sat down, ordered a coffee and fell into a awkward silence. "So, how have you been?", Beca asked nervously. Chloe looked at her with a disbelieving expression and shook her head. "Okay, no small talk then." "Right."

"Well, I guess I owe you an explanation and a apology", Beca tried again. She felt very uncomfortable and the cold side of the ginger didn't helped at all. "You're damn right." She sighed, taking a sip of the hot liquid in front of her, slightly burning the tip of her tongue.

"First off, I'm so sorry how things worked out. I know that me and my behavior was the cause for our break up and I felt horrible after it and for it. Back then I was too proud and stubborn to follow you to your car and apologize right then, but now I know that it was my fault and over the months I learned that I have to apologize for my mistakes. Well, that's at least what my therapist told me", the brunette confessed, laughing softly.

Chloe's head shot up at the word 'therapist'. "You talked to a therapist?", she asked surprised.

Beca shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but nodded. "After you got back into your car I stormed off, just walking around, but eventually I went back home. I told my dad what happened and what I did the months before. He was actually pretty shocked that he never noticed anything and felt horrible that he wasn't there to help me. I also told him that you said that I needed to grow up and that I wanted to do that.

So suggested for me to go to college, but I declined, knowing that my grades were far too bad for college. Dad insisted to get me into the college he worked in, I explained that I wanted to go back to high school so I could get better grades. He actually thought it would be a very good idea."

Again Chloe found herself surprised at Beca's doing. She knew that Beca hated high school.

"Even when I'm pretty surprised, that doesn't explains the therapist", she pointed out.

"Oh yeah, right. Well I knew that just going back to school wouldn't help me and especially not when these losers who dragged me into this shit, were around. The whole night I searched for a clinic where I could go into rehab. I found one here in Baton Rogue and a nice school. The only thing was that I had to convince my dad to move here, which was surprisingly easy. He agreed and searched for a job here, he got the one as a philosophy professor.

Anyway, the rest of the holidays I spent strictly only in the clinic and after it I started my new school year. During it I still went to the clinic for meetings with my therapist. This time my dad said that he wanted me to go to Barden, I agreed and here I am", Beca smiled slightly, gesturing at herself.

"Why did you went to a rehab?", Chloe asked.

"You told me to stop all of that shit, stop to run away and growing up. I did. I don't drink, I don't take drugs, I don't get into fights anymore, I faced my problems and worked on them and I grew up. Maybe you don't believe me, or trust me, which I can understand, but I'm saying the truth. Give me a chance to prove myself", the brunette pleaded.

The red head just sat there, listening. She didn't knew what to say or what to do. Why couldn't Aubrey be here? Telling her what to do? Not knowing what got into her, she sighed, got up and left the cafe without looking back. She only could imagine how shocked Beca must have looked. But she didn't turned back. Completely numb she walked to her dorm room, closed the door and sat on the floor, waiting for Aubrey.

After a few hours, Chloe could tell it was a few hours because it got dark outside, Aubrey finally came home. The blonde shrieked when she saw Chloe on the floor.

"Didn't went it well?", she asked concerned, sitting down next to her friend.

"She went to high school again. To rehab. Talked to a therapist to work on her issues. She said she grew up", Chloe said, without any emotions.

"And that isn't good?"

"It is, it is... I'm just not sure if I can trust her. Beca said she wanted a chance to prove herself."

Aubrey smiled brightly at that. "I already picked some new girls and Beca is one of them. Of course you'll look if you think the same, but this way Beca can prove herself. You can see her during the day and see how she's acting and stuff. Maybe she did indeed grow up."

"I trust you with the girls, but do you really think the idea with Beca is a good one?", Chloe asked worried, finally looking at Aubrey.

Her best friend never saw so much insecurity in the red heads eyes, neither did she did she ever saw her so vulnerable.

"Yes, I think it's a good idea. Chloe, what's holding you back? Yesterday you told me that you _needed_ to talk to her and now? If you don't want this, please tell me."

"I want that, really, I'm just... nervous, I guess", Chloe confessed, looking at her fiddling hands. Softly Aubrey grabbed her best friends hand and drew calming circles on the back of it.

"How about you'll get her now and then we see how things are working? I still can kick her out if she doesn't behaves herself", Aubrey smirked at the end and Chloe smiled.

"Sounds good. I'll better get going then, huh?"

"Good luck ginger", Aubrey smiled and handed Chloe one of the black hoods.

Beca sat in her room working on some sheets for class. Frustrated she threw her pencil away, letting her head fall. She was almost 100% sure that she would never see Chloe again after what happened earlier in the cafe.

In a complete shock she sat there for almost 20 minutes, before she could move and go back to her dorm.

Because of her earphones she couldn't hear that someone sneaked into her room, but like someone planned it, she put them out, just in the moment someone brushed a dark hood over her head. Her hands shot up to grab the person, but soft hands grabbed hers first, putting them down again, holding them. Who was that?

"Prove yourself", a voice husked into her ear. A voice which made shudder and frozen at the same time.

Chloe.

 **Even when doesn't shows all of the reviews, I see them so please don't stop making some!  
I really appreciate them and they help me :)  
xx badkid**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a filler chapter I guess. The next one will be nicer and there will be finally a progess between Beca and Chloe. Also I should explain the thing with Aubrey. Since Chloe can't be nice to Beca someone else had to, so I made Aubrey and Chloe switch in some kinda way. She's not mean in this story, because I think Aubrey is actually pretty cool and in most of the fanfics it seems like Aubrey is a horrible friend and person. I wanted to make that differently :)  
Again thanks for everything :) I'm sorry for mistakes. English isn't my mother tongue but I try and as long you know what I mean with everything I guess it's okay :p**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Beca's POV:  
**

To say I was fucking scared wasn't necessary I guess. My heart hammered in my chest even when I knew it was Chloe who lead me through whatever. I mean, she didn't seemed so pleased with what I said earlier, so who knew what she was about to do? Maybe she kidnapped me to kill me in the woods? No, she wouldn't do that. She is far too nice for that. I remember that one time her PE teacher searched for me because Chloe refused to join the class.

" _Ah Beca, there you are. I searched for you, could you help me with something please?", Mr Lawrence asked me. I looked at him quizzically. How could I help him?_

" _I'm not so sure if I can help you, but I guess I'll try it. What's the matter?"_

" _Your girlfriend is making trouble."_

" _What? Chloe? No, never, she's the sweetest person on earth", I said, shaking my head._

" _Well, that doesn't change the fact that she refuses to join class. Please hurry up, I have to teach."_

 _We walked down the hall until we reached the girls locker room. My girlfriend sat on one of the benches with crossed arms and a scowl on her face._

" _Chlo?" I asked softly. "What's wrong? Isn't it normally my part to scowl and being stubborn?"_

 _Her head turned to me and she smiled slightly, but started to glare at me when she spotted Mr Lawrence._

" _Are you here because of him?", she spat. Sighing I walked over, sitting down in front of her, grabbing her hands._

" _Don't care about him, I'm here because of you. Tell me what happened", I told her, kissing each knuckle._

 _A blush crept up her face when I did and I sent her a smile before she started explaining._

" _We had to wrestle and Mr Lawrence told me to wrestle with Joey. You know Joey, right? The skinny boy who barely reaches his locker?", she asked with concern in her eyes and I nodded at her, drawing calming circles on her hands._

" _He already had to wrestle with Mike, the **football player**. I guess you can imagine how that turned out? I already thought that it was a bad idea to put them together, but then Mr Lawrence told me I had to go with Joey. He could barely stand because Mike beat him up! So I said I wouldn't do that and refused to do anything. I didn't do anything bad!" _

_She stared into my eyes, hoping I would defend her and I did._

" _Mr Lawrence, I don't really get why Chloe is making trouble, I mean Mike beat this guy up and I don't think that that counts as 'wrestling', which is stupid anyway. Who does that in class?", I asked confused, never dropping Chloe's hands._

 _Mr Lawrence groaned. "Fine! Take her with you and do whatever and take Joey to the nurse, he's still crying."_

 _Chloe grinned satisfied and got up to get Joey. "You should have known that Chloe wouldn't do such a thing. She couldn't hurt a fly", I told Mr Lawrence before he went back into the gym._

She was always so sweet and tried to take care of everybody. Thinking of moments like this made me so incredibly sad because I knew I would never get the chance to have something like that again. What Chloe and I had was something special, which led me to fight for her. I needed her back in my life.

Yes, I changed. I'm in college, I have a job, I'm clean and don't get into trouble anymore, but the only thing what makes me really better is a certain red head. The one who leads me through a jungle or whatever, at least it feels like it because I trap almost every five seconds.

Suddenly the hood was ripped off my head. I found myself back in a dark room, only candles spending a bit light. My eyes had to get used to this first, so I couldn't really see anything the first few moments. The blonde from the auditions earlier started to ramble something I couldn't quite catch because I was far too overwhelmed to concentrate on her. Someone nudged me into the rips a bit later, so I turned my head to a taller brunette who held a cup in her hands, handing it me.

It smelled a lot like wine and my eyes shot up to meet Chloe's. There was a glint in her eyes which made me shudder. Was that a test or something? She knew I don't drink anymore.

"Hey", I whispered over to the brunette next to me. "What's the name of the blonde again?"

"Aubrey", the brunette whispered back.

"Thanks, um...", I searched for her name, but I didn't knew hers as well.

This time she chuckled slightly. "Stacie."

"Right. Thanks Stacie", I smiled awkwardly. "Um, Aubrey?", I spoke up, catching her attention. She smiled at me. "I-I can't drink that. I don't drink alcohol", I apologized, looking away. It was embarrassing and I was honestly a bit scared that someone would ask why and of course someone did.

"What? Who doesn't drinks alcohol?", a loud blonde asked.

"Amy", Aubrey spoke up, "None of your business. It's okay Beca, don't worry about it." I smiled gratefully at her, which she returned.

"It's _Fat_ Amy", the blonde, apparently Fat Amy, corrected. "Why do you call yourself Fat Amy?", Stacie asked confused. "So skinny bitches like you won't do it behind my back", Fat Amy countered, smiling confidently. A few laughter came from other girls.

Once again I found myself looking at Chloe, seeing that she stared at me. Her stare was still pretty cold, I could swear the room was barely over a few degrees. Aubrey seemed to noticed that and grabbed Chloe by her arm, ending our staring contest. She whispered something into her ear, before turning back to us.

"Okay, let's party ac-bitches!", Aubrey exclaimed, when we started to head out she stopped us one last time, "Oh, I totally forgot to tell you. You can hook up with whoever you want, just not a Treble, okay?" Everybody nodded and walked out.

A party? I wasn't prepared for one and tried to avoid them as often as possible. It's not like I want to drink, but it's kinda hard to refuse to alcohol all night when someone pushes you to drink something.

When we arrived at the party I instantly smelled weed. Oh no. As fast as I I could I tried to walk away, but someone grabbed my arm. I looked up to see an annoyed tall brunette. "Chloe said there are to many people we have to go around to get in", she sighed, I looked past Stacie to catch Chloe again staring at me. What was going on here?

Of course the other entrance was exactly where the so called 'High Notes' sat. I guess you can imagine why they were called High Notes? Trying to get my thoughts of the alcohol and the weed around me, which was kinda hard, I finally made my way in. Letting out a sigh of relief as I sat down on a bench, relaxing a bit. Not even 20 minutes after I saw Chloe dancing with some random girl. Like she did that exactly where I could see her. Did she tried to provoke me?

Then it came flashing back. Earlier I didn't thought about what she told me, but then it made sense.

" _Prove yourself."_

Okay, I got that I made mistakes, that I was a horrible person and whatever, but what made Chloe so cruel? I mean, she tried in every possible way to provoke me so I would give in. If she wouldn't want me around her, she could have just said that, but that... That was low.

Slowly I got up and walked over to her where she danced, still with that girl. I tapped the girl on the shoulder and smiled sweetly at her. "Do you mind if I steal her for a minute?" The girl shook her head, returning the smile and went away. Grabbing Chloe's arm I dragged her away, somewhere where nobody could hear us.

"Are you kidding me Chloe?!", I hissed at her and she rolled her eyes, "I got that you are mad at me and that you want a prove for my change, but this is just stupid! You told me to grow up, stopping that childish shit but your acting is childish right now!" She pulled away from me, glaring. "You're imagine things. I didn't do anything", she snapped and walked away. Stunned I stood there, with my mouth hanging open. "Maybe you should grow up!", I shouted after her.

Little did I know that Aubrey saw all of it and was already on her way to get Chloe.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review weirdos :)**  
 **xx bad kid**


	5. Chapter 5

**'Sup Pitcheees? God I have this fucking killer headache the whole day now, I could barely concentrate on writing, so ignore the mistakes. Have mercy. I hope you like how I wrote it and how this whole 'talk' worked out, if not, it's just the beginning! Thanks again for everything and enjoy that chapter!**

 **Chapter Five**

She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. What had gotten into her? What did happened that she would react like this? Finally she catches up. "Chloe! Chloe wait!", she called, out of breath. The red head walked straight back to her dorm after her encounter with the tiny brunette.

Chloe swirled around, facing the blonde. "What?", she spat. Aubrey took a step back, seeing the hurt in her best friends eyes Chloe sighed. "I'm sorry." "What happened? Why were you acting like that?", Aubrey asked confused.

She just saw how Beca dragged the red head over to a tree and asked her what that all was about and then calling behind her that maybe _she_ should grow up.

"I don't really want to have that discussion now Bree", Chloe sighed, turning back around. "Don't you dare to turn away from me Beale! Tell me what happened. You're not good with keeping feelings to yourself, you know that", Aubrey said in a stern voice, crossed arms, but still her features were soft, "Please talk to me Chlo."

Chloe huffed, looking away. "Fine. But not here, okay? Can we at least go back to our room?" "Of course we can."

A few minutes after they found themselves back in their room. "So?", the blonde asked.

"I actually thought you would drop it."

"Never ever darling."

"Okay fine, I'll tell you", Chloe sighed, "Well after the thing with the wine I tried to test her differently."

"Chloe what did you do?", Aubrey asked, actually a bit scared.

"First I sent Stacie over to her, saying that they had to go through the other entrance, the one where the High Notes always are", Chloe said and Aubrey shot her a disapproving look, but the red head continued, "Then I danced with some chick, not far away from her. I guess then it made click."

"Are you serious? This is really mean, you know that, right?"

"What was I supposed to do, huh?! I needed the clarity! You said it by yourself!", Chloe tried to defend herself, shaking the shame she felt inside off.

"Yeah, but not like that Chloe! Seriously, what have gotten into you? One night, you're crying because you miss her. Then you're crying because you're mad at her. Then you're crying because you need her, which I always understood, well I tried to understand because you are my best friend, but now? You cry again! You don't even have a reason tonight! Why are you crying?!", Aubrey shouted.

"BECAUSE I'M ASHAMED OKAY?! I'm ashamed of what I did tonight! Ashamed because I felt so vulnerable after she left and cried over her like a kid! Ashamed because she poured her heart out for me and I felt nothing but anger! RIGHT NOW I'M FUCKING ASHAMED TO BE MYSELF!", Chloe cried out. Tears dropping the floor. She buried her face deep into her hands. Now she felt ashamed for crying over nothing. Tonight she showed herself in the most worse way ever.

The blonde girl stood in front of her, trying to ignore the urge to go over to her friend and hug her. "You two need to talk. Now. I'm tired of this and this isn't even lasting that long. Get your sorry ass out of here and talk to her. Decide if you want her or not, but this playing isn't fair. To neither of you."

Chloe nodded, wiped her tears and walked out. She didn't even knew if Beca was at her dorm room, she just hoped she was. What if she see's the young brunette and get rejected?

Her feet carried her across the campus, over to Beca's dorm door. She knocked softly, burying her hands into her pockets.

"No one is at home", a voice shouted from the other side. Chloe smiled slightly at that.

"Beca please open the door", she called. Nothing. "Beca?" Still nothing.

Sighing Chloe turned around to leave, but now she knew she had to face her problems just like Beca did. If the brunette could do that, she could too. So she turned back to the door and explained.

"I'm sorry for tonight. I'm sorry for my games. Actually I don't have a clue what has gotten into me, I guess I just wanted clarity that you really did change. But nothing I'll say will excuse what I did tonight. I'm so sorry and-" Chloe got cut off because the door opened. Beca stood there with a mix of sadness and anger on her face. "I'm getting into trouble if keep talking so loud", the brunette said and dragging the other girl inside her room.

Chloe stumbled into Beca's room, quietly observing the sight. It looked a lot like Beca's old teenage room. While she looked around she noticed a frame on the night stand, the picture showed two girls: One of them were Beca and the other was... Chloe? Her head shot up. She remembered that picture.

"You still have that?", she asked in disbelief. Beca nodded. "Helped me through a lot and keeps reminding me why I am doing of all this", the brunette explained, gesturing at her room. Taking a deep breath Chloe decided something she should have done before she tried to test the brunette in such a stupid way.

"I guess we should finally talk, right?" Beca nodded again.

Both of them sat down on Beca's bed and stared at each other for a second. Chloe studied Beca's face and noticed that the brunette had to be crying too. Her eyes were red and teary. She saw also a rush of emotions. Anger, sadness, hope and doubt, but still there was something else... "What are thinking about?", the brunette asked, shaking Chloe out of her thoughts. "The emotions in your eyes. There's something I can't put my finger on."

Beca shook that statement off and coughed. "Do we, should we start?" "Yeah, I guess." Beca meant to start, but she just couldn't. She was never good with words and that never changed. So she sent Chloe a pleading look, which the red head immediately understood.

"When we had that fight, outside the police station, I was so mad at you. But also so worried. I was almost 100% sure, if it would keep going like that, I would lose you, so I had to do something. It was a moment where I had to decide. Would I start to protect myself from getting more hurt, or would I stuck with you until the end?

Even when it hurt the whole time, I don't regret that I was selfish back then. I couldn't live like that anymore. Being scared of where you are, I knew you would never cheat on me or hurt me intentionally, but you did it with hurting yourself. I mean, there were points where I was scared that you kill yourself or get killed. No one should fearing that and back then I was too young to do something how I could help myself _and_ you. I'm sorry that I let you down back then, I'm sorry that I didn't helped ya how I should have, but you woke up, so I'm not feeling so bad like I maybe should", Chloe confessed, surprisingly calm.

She expected herself to cry or something. Beca did. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and it broke Chloe's heart.

"You don't have to be sorry. I am sorry. I'm sorry that you felt that way, that you had to feel so much pain. The pain I caused. I should have been there for you, taking care that you never ever have to feel pain like this. Everything just caught be off guard. You're right we were far too young. I didn't knew how to handle everything and in the moment my parents told me that they want to have a divorce, my live broke down. I know you tried to get me talking to _anyone_ , but I was just too scared. I knew that I would at least see one of them never again and that woke the panic in me that we could turn out like that.

Chloe I loved you like nothing else in this world, I would have chosen you over everything and I guess that's the reason for my behavior. I guess back then I thought that, how I acted, were the best way to get you out of my life so at least one of us had a great live. It was wrong, I know that now, but I can't change the past and I don't want to. Because now I'm the person I should be."

The red head wanted to be brave for once and took Beca's hand in hers. She loved that feeling. She felt immediately safer than before.

"I guess we both made mistakes?"

"Yes", Beca whispered, her voice cracking.

"We should have a new start, I guess... We shouldn't date instantly but I guess being friends sounds good for now?", she suggested.

After all she didn't knew if Beca still felt the same for her. If she would agree to being friends, then she had clarity. The clarity she desired so much.

"Okay, being friends sounds good. Perfect even."

Chloe's heart broke into a million pieces, her face dropped, but she quickly recovered the small smile from earlier. The disappointment on her face didn't went unnoticed by the tiny brunette, even when it lasted only a short moment. She hugged the ginger softly and then let go. Far too early for both of them.

Still Chloe got up and said she should leave now. They would see each other at practice. Beca nodded and lead her outside, she wanted to wait until she couldn't see Chloe anymore. Suddenly a thought rushed through her mind.

"Chloe!", she called and then the red head turned around she smiled slightly, "The emotion from earlier, the one you couldn't put your finger on, it is love."

Yeah, is. She chooses is, because she still felt that way.

Beca Mitchell still loves Chloe Beale.

* * *

 **And? Excited for Chloe's reaction? ;)  
Don't forget to review weirdos :)  
SO MUCH LOVE TO YA ALL  
xx badkid**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola girls and boys, how are you? Hope you like this one, it's not the best but also not the worst ;)**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Six**

Chloe stood in the hallway of Beca's building, stunned. She couldn't move either could she progress what just had happened. Did Beca just tell her that she still loved her? Or did she just imagine things? A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Could you please just leave? You're pretty loud", I female voice shouted through the hallway, annoyed. Confused Chloe looked outside and then back to the direction where the voice came from. "What? I didn't-", she tried to say, but she got cut off by a sharp 'shh'. The young woman sighed and left the building.

Honestly, she didn't know if she should be happy right now or terrified. Still she wasn't so sure if she just imagined things. Slowly she strolled over the campus, back to her dorm room. She wished that Aubrey was still awake, it would help her if she could talk to her now.

Chloe opened the door softly to check if the lights were still on, but no, they were turned off. That meant that her blonde friend was already asleep and who was she to wake her? They had Bella's practice tomorrow morning anyway, Chloe could tell her then. She jumped into a loose shirt and some sleeping shorts and fell asleep. With Beca on her mind.

The next morning was in a blur. Aubrey woke her roughly, probably still pissed because the red head acted like a jerk and left earlier. Chloe dressed and left the room too. When she reached the auditorium she saw Aubrey looking through some papers. "Bree?", she asked softly. The blonde didn't turn around but answered her. "Yes Chloe?", her tone was firm, not warm or friendly. Like she would talk to a stranger.

"Why are you exactly mad at me? I mean, I didn't really harmed you. I was being an ass to Beca and in some kind of way to me, but not to you. So, why are you mad?", Chloe asked unsurely. She really did hope that she didn't forget anything. Aubrey sighed, turning around, facing her best friend with worry in her eyes.

"I am not mad at you, just a bit... shocked, I guess. I never guessed you would do stuff like that Chloe. It's just awkward, it was like you switched personalities the past few days. Once you were a sobbing mess, then you turned into a cold-hearted player or something and then you're the unsure young girl I met a year ago. The whole time I was wondering where the real Chloe is? The nice and sweet and caring Chloe. What happened?"

Chloe looked over to the entrance, checking if anyone would come in, before walking over to her best friend, lowering her voice.

"I guess the whole thing with Beca, her being back in my life, just messed a bit with me. This was very overwhelming and my head just wanted completely different things then my heart wanted and that you messed my emotions up. I'm sorry if I shocked, I don't plan on doing it again."

Aubrey nodded and hugged her best friend tightly. "Just remember you can always talk to me, okay?", she whispered into the ginger's hair before releasing her, "Did you two talked everything out?"

Chloe nodded, smiling. "Yeah, we finally talked over our feelings and told each other how sorry we are for what we've both done. There's something I don't understand, tough."

"What is it?", the blonde asked curiously while she looked through the papers again.

"Before we really talked, I told her that there was one emotion in her eyes that I couldn't put my finger on and when I left, she said it was love. But we settled on being friends first, she seemed really into it, so I'm not sure if I imagined things", Chloe explained, frowning.

Turning back to her friend Aubrey smiled warmly. Ah, Chloe missed that.

"Maybe she is just happy to be anything with you. Even when it's just being friends. Did you told her that you still had feelings for her?"

"Well, honestly, I was the one who suggested the whole 'being friends' thing", the other woman bit her lip.

"Oh god Chloe, of course, she would accept the offer", Aubrey laughed, but her laughter died down when the first girls entered the auditorium.

"Hello girls", she greeted. One of the girls sent her a seductive wink and the blonde blushed furiously and quickly looked away. Chloe made a mental note to herself to ask Aubrey later about that. Eventually the rest of the girls walked in too, including Beca. The tiny brunette sent her a shy smile and settled down.

"Okay, Chloe is handing you now the song list of the past years, then we practicing the choreography and the singing. Cool with you?", the blonde asked, looking around. Everybody nodded and accepted the papers Chloe gave them.

Then the red head reached Beca the girls smiled at each other almost lovingly. Their fingers brushed against each other when Chloe gave Beca the papers and her fingers lingered a bit longer. Someone cleared their throat behind them, turning around Chloe saw that it was Aubrey, sending her a stern look. When she walked back to her friend, Aubrey leaned closer. "As much as I appreciate it that you two finally talked everything out, try to stay professional during practice." Even when Aubrey winked at her at the end of the sentence, Chloe knew she was serious, so she nodded and blushed slightly.

"Aubrey? Can I say something to the set list?", the tiny brunette asked, all eyes on her.

 _Oh no_ , Chloe thought.

"Um, sure Beca. What's the matter?"

"None of these songs is from this century." A few girls nodded and smirked.

"Maybe... But it's Bella's tradition, so they stay."

"But-" Aubrey cut the brunette off.

"They stay Beca." Beca sighed but nodded.

She couldn't start a scene, not with Chloe's eyes on her and especially not with Aubrey since the blonde was so nice to her.

They went through the songs and the choreography like Aubrey said. In the end, the blonde told them that they had to do some cardio at the next rehearsal, which caused Fat Amy to complain loudly and a few groans from the other girls.

When everybody left Beca stayed behind. She wanted to talk to Aubrey about the set list. Beca catches the blonde before she could leave.

"Hey Aubrey, can I talk to you for a second?", she asked.

The blonde turned around, with a terrified expression on her face. "Uh no. I won't be your wing man or whatever. Sort out your feelings for Chloe by yourself."

Beca laughed, shaking her head. "No, I wanted to talk to you about the songs."

Aubrey sighed. "Beca, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, I told you the songs stay."

"Yeah, I got that, but maybe just one or two new songs?", Beca pleaded.

God, that girl was persistent. "I think about it, okay?"

"Okay, great", Beca said excited,

"Oh and Chloe... Do you think she still likes me?"

"Do you ever listen to what I'm saying?", Aubrey joked.

"I try to, but it's not always working. But there's another brunette who's pretty interested in what you're saying", Beca smirked at her new friend.

Again Aubrey blushed furiously. "Stacie?", she managed to croak out.

"Oh, actually I meant Cynthia Rose, but Stacie, huh?", the brunette joked.

"God damn it Beca. You're killing me", Aubrey laughed awkwardly.

"How about I'm helping you with Stacie and you're helping me with Chloe?", Beca asked hopefully.

"No way Mitchell. I told you to sort that stuff out on your own", with that the blonde left Beca alone.

The brunette sighed and tried to think of something how she could find out if Chloe was still into her. She came up with something so simple that she had to laugh at herself for not thinking of it earlier. So the tiny brunette grabbed her bag and head over to class, deciding that she would search for the red head later.

Class went pretty good. It was boring, though. The teacher ended it with a compliment because he was pretty impressed that most of the students were still awake. Beca had to laugh at that and decided that she would maybe like that teacher. Quickly she grabbed her stuff and head out to find Chloe. She spotted her sitting under a tree. Slowly she approached the girl.

Little did she know that Chloe had earphones in so she nearly died when she noticed the brunette next to her.

"Beca! You can't scare me like that!" Beca laughed softly.

"Can I ask you something, Chloe?"

"You already did Becs", the red head winked and Beca shoved her a bit.

"Are you into me Chloe?", Beca blurted out.

* * *

 **Don't forget the reviews! I'm happy when people follow or favorite this story, but reviews are great because I exactly know what you think of that, so, yeah :D  
xx badkid**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is short, sorry. Hope you like it. Again thanks for reading and stuff. Don't forget to review  
xx badkid**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter Seven**

" _Are you into me Chloe?"_

 _The ginger's head shot up. Beca laid next to her in the grass, with eyes closed, the sun shining down on her. She looked beautiful, Chloe thought to herself. Quickly she realized that she should answer, but it was why harder than she thought._

" _Wh-, I, um, oh god. Am I that obvious?"_

 _The brunette laughed. "No, actually not, I didn't notice but this one girl in my English class asked me since when we're dating and I was a bit thrown off. So I asked her what she meant and she told me that it's written all over our faces that we're into each other... I thought a bit over it and I guess she's right. So... Are you into me?"_

 _Still her eyes were closed, but Chloe knew she would listen to everything she would say._

" _Yeah, I am", she whispered, looking away. Beca seemed to open her eyes by now and sat up. She laid a careful hand on Chloe's._

" _Great", she said and kissed the red heads cheek, "It would suck if I would be the only one." Chloe's eyes widened and she turned to see Beca smiling lovingly at her._

" _Y-You too?", she asked in disbelief. The tiny brunette just nodded, still smiling. It seemed like Chloe really didn't know what to do. She was so overwhelmed by this whole situation that her brain stopped thinking, but her heart slammed against her chest that she was scared it would break anything. She blushed like crazy and tried to hide her excitement as good as possible but seemed to fail._

" _You're so adorable", Beca chuckled._

 _It wasn't something unusual for her to say. The two of them said things like that to each other all the time. That was probably the reason why everybody thought they were together._

" _I'm just a bit, I don't even know... Does that mean we're together or something?", the ginger asked hesitantly, scared she crossed a line._

" _Only if you want to", Beca told her, her hand never left Chloe's._

" _I do, but... You should really think of something better then 'Are you into me Chloe?'", Chloe laughed, Beca joined her._

 _The brunette got off her feet and Chloe's eyes followed her. "I will think of something. We should go tough, your parents are going to kill me if you're not at home in time", the brunette smirked and so they left their safe spot and drove back into town._

 _The next day Chloe entered the school building alone. Beca didn't pick her like usual because she 'didn't have time'. So Chloe was indeed a bit annoyed. Yesterday the brunette told her that she's into the redhead and wanted to be with her and now? She couldn't even pick her up because she 'doesn't have the time for that'._

 _Growling she wanted to walk over to her locker as suddenly a girl walked over to her and gave her a single white rose._

 _Her favorite. She thought red roses were so cliché that she liked white roses more. She once told Beca, but couldn't remember telling anyone else._

 _Before she could ask what that was about the girl walked away, not even a second later a boy did the same. And another boy and a girl. This went on till she barely could hold all the roses she had._

 _Eventually, she reached her locker and when she opened it even more rose petals fell out. She shrieked and jumped back, letting the roses fall down. A soft laugh behind her let her turn around._

" _Be-", she started, but Beca cut her off with shaking her head. "I know it took me long enough to realize how perfect you are. In and out. But eventually I did and I couldn't be happier. Because I was scared to destroy such a wonderful friendship I never said anything and silently started to lose hope but thanks to this super nice girl, Erika, I started to notice that you could maybe feel the same. That you maybe could be in love with me too and even when it wasn't the most romantic way to find out if you were, I guess it fitted us pretty well. I mean, you don't call me weirdo all the time without a reason, don't you? But what I want to ask is", Beca grabbed something out of her pocket and kneeled down, smirking slightly, "do you, Chloe Beale, want to be my girlfriend?"_

 _The brunette held a candy ring in her hand. Chloe had to laugh at that but nodded anyway. This was just a typical Beca thing._

" _It would be an honor, Miss Mitchell", she said in a mocking voice, taking Beca's hand so she could stand up again. Beca laid a hand on Chloe's cheek and kissed her softly. Cheers around them made the girls smile into the kiss until they parted._

" _Well, good that we talked about that", Beca said, laughing._

 _Chloe shook her head and playfully punched her **girlfriend**. "You just ruined the whole moment." _

" _Like you're not used to that Beale", Beca laughed, "And now that I'm your **girlfriend** it's only getting worse." _

_They walked down the hallway, hand in hand. "Why are you smiling like a creep?", Chloe asked suddenly. Beca stopped, looking at Chloe with so much love in her eyes that the redhead melted. "Because the girl of my dream is finally my girl."_

"Chloe?"

"Chloe? Are you okay?"

"Hey, do you even listen?"

Chloe broke out of her thoughts and looked at the brunette in front of her. She wore a worried expression. "Sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?"

Beca smiled. "Yeah, I could see that. What were you thinking about?"

"The last time you asked me that."

"So you did listen?", Beca smirked and the ginger blushed.

"Yeah", she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Well... Are you?", the tiny brunette asked again.

Chloe thought about the question for a moment. She was, that wasn't what she thought about, she thought if it would be a good idea to tell her former lover.

"You're not really subtle, you know that?"

"Sure. You know me, I'm better being blunt", Beca smirked at the redhead and Chloe could see that she waited for an answer. Her eyes practically screamed hope.

"I am."

The brunette's eyes softened immediately and she beamed but didn't move.

"But Beca, I still-"

Beca held her hand up, closed eyes. "Yup, I know. You still want to see where this goes, it's okay. I already guessed that. I just, I needed to know, you know? I feel a lot better now that I know. I'm not so scared anymore."

"Scared of what?", Chloe frowned. Why should Beca be scared?

"Fighting a losing battle again."

Chloe turned to her bag and searched for a book. After a few moments she finally found it, opened it and found the thing she was looking for. She turned the book to Beca, who watched her with a confused expression. Chloe knew this quote and read out loud while Beca read it by herself.

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. Lao Tzu."

Beca looked up at the redhead.

"I guess, you'll win this time", Chloe just said, before grabbing her book and left. She turned around one last time and smiled at the brunette, who seemed to get exactly what she meant. She loved her after all this time but needed right now a proof that Beca did the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter new luck. I hope you like this one, but I guess it's more a filler chapter. I really do try to write some fluff for the next one, I guess it's time for BECHLOE to get together, huh?**

 **But till I have that finished enjoy this one :)**

 **Chapter Eight**

The new Bellas were now full into their new work out. Beca was exhausted and so were the others. The brunette stopped in her tracks, clutching her ribs, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey, is everything okay?", a voice asked behind her. She turned around and a smile crept up her face. "Chloe", she breathed heavily, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just exhausted. Do you think we'll stop anytime soon?" The redhead nodded slightly and run off to catch up with Aubrey.

The blonde turned then around. "Okay, you can stop now. You did well today. Better than the last few times. Take a shower and then come back to the auditorium. I'll be there in 30 minutes sharp, that means you have 40 minutes to be there. Hurry up!", she shouted over to the girls. A few of them let them fall down on the grass, others instantly turned into the direction to their dorms.

Beca surprisingly made it in 40 minutes. She was the last, though. Quietly she sat down while Aubrey told them that they really needed to work on their singing. The past few days Aubrey was really controlling and most of the girls knew that they wouldn't win anything with these songs.

Beca was annoyed. She hated losing, but she hated it even more when someone didn't listen to her. Of course, she was incredibly thankful for what Aubrey did for her, helping her with Chloe and all, but still. Hesitantly she raised her hand.

"Aubrey?" The blonde swirled around, facing the brunette. Obviously she knew what the small girl wanted. "No, Beca."

"Please just hear me out", Beca pleaded and looked hopefully over to Chloe. Maybe the redhead could've helped her. But she remained silent.

"Beca, I told you that the songs stay. I'll talk over everything with you, but the songs stay", the blonde replied stubbornly. Beca could do that too.

"But I could improve the performance."

"No."

Suddenly someone else helped the short brunette out. "What do you have to lose?", Stacie asked the blonde. Aubrey turned to her, glaring.

Control, she thought.

"It'll cost us the win and then everybody will laugh at us. Again. I don't want that and I don't want to change. So Beca just stop it." But she couldn't. She was way too angry now.

"Aubrey, this setlist sucks. The girls think that, I think that and the audience will think that too. You have to get that into your head! Just let me help you."

"You have to get into your head that I don't need your help!", Aubrey was now juts as mad as Beca was.

"But you do!"

"I don't! You're just causing trouble! I should have known that by the stuff Chloe told me about you!", as soon as the words left Aubrey's mouth, she regretted them, but she would never say that out loud. She was far too proud for that. Chloe gasped next to her. "Bree-", she started but got cut off by a glare, so she stopped first.

Beca shot her a pleading look. Like she just wanted to say 'Stand behind me'. So Chloe opened her mouth, but Aubrey said that she should stay out of that and she did. She stopped to help her former lover. The girls stayed silent.

Suddenly Beca spoke up again. Her voice filled with emotions.

"It's okay Chloe. Don't we act like this is something new to us, shall we?!", she snapped at the redhead, not caring if she's too worked up and turned her gaze back to Aubrey, "This is the worst idea ever. I promise you, you will go down with that and I refuse I drown with you, just because you're too stubborn to let me help you out!" Then she stormed out of the auditorium.

Chloe was stunned. What did Beca mean with that? Because she wanted to know and was worried about her tiny brunette she ran after her. "Beca! Beca wait up!", she called, but Beca just walked faster, "BECA!" Abruptly Beca turned around, which surprised Chloe, she stumbled a few steps back.

"What?!", Beca snapped.

"What did you mean with that? That we should stop to act like this situation was new to us?", Chloe asked, hurt and angry by Beca's snapping. The brunette let out a bitter laugh.

All these past few days went smoothly. The two woman got closer again and started to rebuild their friendship. But this was all now washed away.

"Are you kidding?", she asked but when she saw the confused expression on the gingers face she continued,

"I never had your back. Whenever I got into fights you blamed me. Even in front of everyone. You never supported me or were on my side. Did you ever think of why I got into these fights? I was mad and hurt and confused and just needed someone to take care of me and needed the feeling that someone stood behind me, but you...

You stopped doing that when I lost my balance. You always just saw my mistakes. When I apologized I knew that I caused a lot that lead you to break up with me, but now I realized that I'm not the only one. That I was never the only one. You did as much as I did! So don't you dare to be mad at me for running away now. I needed you inside there and you just let me down."

Chloe was thrown off at that. Was it true? Did she really always accuse the brunette before she listened to her side of the story? She never thought so. Honestly she never even thought about _Beca_ being just as much hurt as _she_ was. Now she felt horrible. The ginger looked up, meeting Beca's gaze. She had tears in her eyes. She wasn't mad. She was in deep pain. But again the redhead didn't found her voice. Beca just laughed again bitterly, tears dropping down and turned away.

"Don't bother looking for me", she said over her shoulder before she walked down the campus. Chloe watched the girl walk away and didn't do anything, but when she finally came back to her senses she ran back to the auditorium.

"Aubrey! What did you think you were doing?! Do you have an idea how Beca is feeling right now?! She's fucking hurt, almost heartbroken! I know her, she swallowed so much these past days just to please you, to please me. Beca asked you for juts ONE thing. To change a few songs and you?! You said such hateful words towards her exactly knowing that you would hit a nerve!", she shouted at her best friend, not caring of the others.

Aubrey seemed shocked but surprisingly agreed. She looked down. "I know that I did a mistake with saying stuff like that and I regretted it almost immediately, but you know how I am!", she tried to defend herself. Chloe shook her head, rolled her eyes and looked away. "Swallow your pride for once and tell her that you're sorry."

"Chloe-"

" _Tell her that you're sorry._ You know that I love her and you know that nothing will work until you two get past this. Do it for me at least."

"You're in love with Beca?", one of the girls asked shocked. Aubrey shot her a death glare.

"We talk about this in our dorm, okay?", she asked carefully, hoping her friend would agree. She did. Chloe nodded and sat back down.

"Bellas, I think you can go home. You had enough for today and I guess it happened now far too much to carry on. Good job", she mumbled at let the girls go.

When the two girls reached their room they talked about everything and laid down. Both of them laid flat on their back in their beds. "Do you know what she told me?", Chloe whispered.

"What?", Aubrey asked.

"That she never had my back. That I always turned against her. First I thought that she was being stupid and that it couldn't be true, but the more I think about that, the more I realize that she's right. I never thought of Beca being hurt by me. I never thought Beca saying the truth when she got into trouble again. I never really listened. I guess, I just heard what I wanted to."

"I should go and apologize, right?"

"Yeah you should. She looked so sad when she left. She cried even. It's been a long time since I saw her the last time crying. Beca never really cries. Only when she's really hurt. I guess it's both our fault", Chloe explained.

"I'm going over to hers. Now", Aubrey said, getting up and grabbing her stuff, "I'll see you later."

Aubrey knocked on Beca's door, just like Chloe did. The door swung open and an Asian girl opened the door. She rolled her eyes. "It's for you Mitchell", she said annoyed over her shoulder. "Does the person have red hair? If she does, send her away", a voice grumbled in the background. "She's blonde and I'm not your delivery", the girls spat and brushed past Aubrey with her jacket.

The blonde stepped into the room, spotting Beca lying on her stomach with her face buried in her pillow. "Beca I'm sorry. I, I don't know... I'm bad at apologies, can you just look at me, please?" , Aubrey asked. To her surprise, Beca did sit up and looked at Aubrey.

"Chloe said you don't apologize to people. Even when you know you were wrong, so I guess I can feel honored?", Beca asked, a sarcastic smirk playing on her lips. Since when does she become so forgiving? Probably Chloe's fault... That goddamn redhead.

"Yeah, kind of...", Aubrey mumbled, sitting down next to Beca.

"Still it really did hurt what you said."

"I know. I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted to make you shut up at the moment... Maybe, maybe you could show me what she meant earlier? The songs maybe?", the blonde asked hopefully. Beca thought for a second. "I guess I can do that Blondzilla."

" _Blondzilla_?", Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, I came up with that name earlier when you shouted at me. I wanted to tell you then, but I decided against it", the brunette smirked.

The next few hours Aubrey and her worked on a new set list. They found out that they had actually a lot of common and said that they wanted to be friends, for Chloe's sake and secretly for their own. Because if they were true with themselves, they knew they liked each other.

* * *

 **Don't forget the reviews my lovely readers :)**  
 **xx badkid**


	9. Chapter 9

**Apparently I totally forgot to post this chapter and just saw it now! I am so, so, so sorry! I was on vacations and yeah, well I totally freaked out because I run out of ideas, but this is actually a kind of nice surprise for me haha. I hope you like it and again I am soooooo sorry! Enjoy the reading :)**

 **I don't own the characters!**

 **Chapter Nine**

Beca and Aubrey worked on a new set list that night and spent the next few days with practicing the new songs and choreographies. Chloe was glad that the two girls got along so well, but still she felt a pang of jealousy when Aubrey talked about Beca and that she was actually really cool. The redhead knew that it was her fault that Beca still didn't talk to her, though. She knew that she should finally talk to the brunette, but she didn't know how.

Chloe was tired of apologies. Tired of fights. Tired of trying to push her feelings away. Tired of everything that kept Beca and her away from each other. And Beca felt exactly the same.

Aubrey knew how Chloe felt, the redhead never said anything, but she could see how much her best friend and Beca suffered, so she decided to help them out. "Hey, Chloe would it be okay with you if you would stay a bit longer today and talk about new mashups with Beca? I have so much stuff to do for class and you are the only one who knows which kind of music I like", she explained, winking.

Chloe blushed and seemed to get what Aubrey's intention was. "Sure, does Beca know?"

"I'll tell her later. Don't worry about it." Two hours later every girl was tired like hell. They had to dance the whole time, jog and whatever.

The blonde walked over to Beca and sat down. "Chloe is working with you today and don't you dare you don't want to. I know that you do, so shut up. Thank me later", with that she left and let Beca and Chloe alone.

"Hi", Chloe said shyly. Beca just sent her nod and pulled her laptop out of her bag. The redhead sighed deeply.

"Listen Beca, I'm tired of all this", Beca looked at her now and listened in silence, "I'm sorry that I didn't stand up for you when Aubrey shouted at you and I'm sorry that I didn't do it back in high school, but that is our _past_ Beca. I can't change what I did, okay? I just want you back into my life and the past days Aubrey rambled about you and me being away from you made me realize that even more. So please could we-"

Beca cut Chloe's speech off by kissing her on the lips. It took Chloe not long to kiss the brunette back, but before she could deepen the kiss, Beca pulled back.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't fight that anymore." Chloe stood there, still eyes closed, but eventually she opened them. "I'm glad you didn't. But what does that mean now?"

"That means that I don't want to pretend anymore that it's easy for me to ignore my feelings towards you. I love you and you love me, so what's holding us back?"

"Our past, I guess. We have to get over it and start new, you know?"

Beca thought for a minute. Her eyes lit up when she had an idea. "Wait a second", she said and left the auditorium. Chloe stayed and looked confused after the brunette. A few moments later Beca walked in, not looking at Chloe she sat down. Suddenly she turned to her and jumped a bit.

"Oh! I didn't see you there! I'm Beca, and you?", she asked, acting surprised.

Chloe burst out in laughter. "You're such a dork."

"Oh, um, well. Thanks, but still, what's your name?", Beca asked again.

The redhead decided to play along. This could be funny after all. "It's Chloe. It's a pleasure to meet you Beca."

Beca smiled satisfied and took Chloe's outstretched hand. The two girls acted like that the whole time they worked on the mash-ups. It was actually really funny. After almost one and a half hour, they packed, their stuff and left.

"So Chloe", Beca said and turned to Chloe, who looked at her with an amused smile on her lips, "After we spent the evening together, I wanted to ask if you would like to go out with me?"

Chloe's heart hammered in her chest. "Like a _date_?"

"Like a date", Beca smiled.

"I'd _love_ to", the redhead smiled and kissed Beca's cheek. The brunette blushed and beamed at Chloe. "What about tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 8?" "Yeah, sounds good Becs."

Chloe and Beca talked a bit and then left for their rooms.

The next day Beca picked Chloe up like she said. She refused to tell the redhead where they were heading, even after countless amounts of Chloe to get it out of her. After a pretty long car drive, Beca stopped the vehicle. "Where are we?", Chloe asked. The sun was about to set, so the sky was in a light orange. "Come on. I'll show you", Beca said and got out of the car.

Beca leads Chloe by taking her hand and then walked over to a tree. The ginger could hear crickets and birds. "Do you remember it?", Beca asked softly. And suddenly it hit her. "Beca... It looks exactly like our spot", Chloe responded. The brunette nodded. "We had a lot of great moments there. I thought it would be nice if we were having something like that again. Somethings that's just _ours_." Tears welled up in Chloe's eyes and she threw herself at the younger woman."Wait, I have something else", Beca pulled away, smirking slightly.

She walked back to her car and grabbed some stuff. It was a blanket and a picnic bucket. Inside the bucket were Chloe's favorite ice cream, her favorite juice, and a candle in a glass.. Beca laid the blanket on the ground and both of them sat down. "You remember it all?", Chloe asked in disbelief. "I would never forget stuff like that. Believe me or not, but I loved moments like that." "I loved them too."

They fell into a comfortable silence and ate their ice cream. Suddenly Beca spoke up again.

"What happened to us Chloe?"

"We were too young to handle the situation on our own. It wasn't the right time back then", Chloe answered honestly.

"I always thought we would last forever."

"We do Beca."

"What?", Beca asked in shocked and turned to look at Chloe who wore a warm smile.

"We do Beca. I love you. I never stopped and only stuff like this prove that we do. We didn't end, we just made a break. We needed that. Now we're older and now we can talk. We both grew up and honestly, I wouldn't change anything. Because being here, with you, now, is all I could ask for."

The sun already set, and the sky was in a deep shade of blue now and the candle Beca brought spent them a bit light. Small fireflies flew over their heads. It was sickeningly cute and romantic.

"I really do love you Chloe", was all that Beca said, but it was enough for Chloe to bring their lips together for a second time this week. The kiss was slow but conveyed everything that they had in their minds. Memories, desire, happiness and most importantly love.

Late that night Beca and Chloe drove back to the campus. Chloe fell asleep during the ride. When Beca reached the campus' parking lot she softly woke Chloe. The redhead shot up and looked around. "Did I fell asleep?", she asked. Beca chuckled and nodded, smiling softly.

"Oh no. I'm sorry", she looked down at Beca's hands, "We have to get you to the hospital Becs."

"No, I'll handle that on my own. Kimmy Jin is actually pretty helpful when I'm hurt", the brunette laughed.

She had cut herself when she tried to cut Chloe and her initials into the tree. Chloe thought it was such a cheesy thing to do, but loved it anyway. But Beca had put too much pressure at the knife in her hand, that she slipped and had now a deep and long cut from her left index finger to her wrist. The brunette still insisted that they stayed a bit longer because it was so peaceful, but after a few minutes Chloe didn't stop telling her that she needed to go to the hospital. So Chloe didn't look very satisfied when Beca told her that Kimmy Jin would take care of her hand. She would had rather take Beca to the hospital.

Eventually, she let go and Beca walked her to her dorm room.

"Goodnight Chloe", Beca whispered before capturing their lips. A simple goodnight kiss turned into a make out session. Chloe giggled when she pulled away and Beca blushed.

"Goodnight Beca."

 **Have a nice day or night, or whatever! Oh and I'm not so good at writing this romance stuff, so I'm sorry. Oh god, so many sorry's tonight!  
xx badkid**


	10. Chapter 10

**The chapter after this one is the last so yeah, I just wanted to warn you. But I'll post another story later, so stay tuned!**

 **Enjoy this one :)**

 **Chapter Ten**

Like Beca said, she didn't go to the hospital, which wouldn't be a problem under normal circumstances because Kimmy Jin is actually really good at these things, but the Asian girl wasn't at home. She was at home with her parents for the next few days, so Beca thought she could take care of her hand by herself.

Long story short, she shouldn't have done that and Chloe had to get her to the hospital.

The short brunette sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room under the stern gaze from the redhead. "I told you before you had to go to the hospital, but nooo, you wouldn't listen and now you're probably having a blood poisoning."

"It's not like I plan something like that. I really thought Kimmy Jin would be at home", the brunette explained.

"Still you should have called me immediately and not wait until Stacie noticed that your sleeve was full with blood."

"I know Chloe..."

The redhead opened her mouth again, but the doctor beat her to it. "Rebeca Mitchell?", he asked, looking around the room. Beca flinched at the name but raised her hand anyway. "Here." The doctor nodded and gestured for her to come with him. The two woman walked behind him and when they reached the consulting room they sat down.

"So, we've got the results of your blood test", he started, looking down at his files and then at Beca, "There's nothing serious. We just have to clean the wound and you need a few stitches. Actually I thought one of the nurses already did that, but apparently not... For the next time Rebeca, is it okay if I call you that?"

"Just Beca."

"Okay, for the next time Beca, with a deep cut like that, please come her immediately. It could have been something really serious and we don't want that, don't we?", he asked with a small smile but still looked serious.

"Of course we don't", Chloe answered with a dazzling smile when Beca didn't answer.

"Thought so", the doctor said and leaned back in his seat, "But for now everything is okay. The stitching will hurt a bit, but not much. Please just go down the corridor and enter room 2. A nurse will be there and then she can do the stitching."

Beca nodded, standing up and shaking the doctors hand. Chloe did the same. "Thanks, doc", the short brunette said and then left the room, followed by a very satisfied redhead.

"Stitches Beca. You need stitches."

"Too bad, I thought I would get a blood transfusion", Beca joked which earned her a hard slap, "Ouch!"

"This isn't funny! This is really serious."

Beca sighed, stopping in her tracks and turned to Chloe. "I'm about to get stitches, could you be a bit more supportive right now?", she asked, pouting. Chloe's features immediately softened and a caring smile crept up.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll hold your hand the whole time", she told the brunette sweetly and kissed her softly on her lips. A door opened to their left and a young woman stepped out.

"I guess you need the stitches?", she asked. Beca and Chloe broke apart and nodded.

The whole ride home Beca complained about how much the stitches hurt. "You're such a softy", Chloe laughed. "Stop laughing! I'm hurting here!", the brunette exclaimed. "Oh god Beca, don't be such a baby", the redhead laughed even more and leaned over to kiss Beca's cheek. Beca just huffed and sat down on Chloe's bed.

"You know what's the stupid thing about this is? It's not even the right hand so I could say that I couldn't do any homework."

"You could because you have such an amazing girlfriend like me", Chloe smirked sitting down next to Beca.

It was funny that they couldn't talk to each other last week and now it was like they never parted. This just showed how much they missed each other and how hard it was for both of them to stay away. In the end, they were both annoyed that it took so much time, but they knew that they needed so much time away from each other. All this just made them stronger and the relationship they were in now.

"I'm glad that we can talk like this again", Chloe said, being the first who broke the silence. Beca turned her head towards her with a soft smile. "Yeah, me too. I missed you." "I missed you too."

"Of course you did, how could you not?"

"Way to ruin the moment Becs", Chloe laughed and Beca joined her.

"All this time apart from you almost killed me, you know? It was so hard to keep going and giving you a time you apparently needed and not running away, but I'm glad I continued my therapy."

"Why did you made a therapy in the first place Beca?", Chloe asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

"I already told you why."

"This was the whole reason?"

Sighing, Beca shook her head after a moment of silence. "No."

"Then what was the reason?"

"I wanted to be better. Better for you", Beca confessed.

Tears welled up in Chloe's eyes. "I love you", she said before she kissed the girl in front of her. Beca kissed immediately back and the redhead could feel tears on her cheek. She didn't really knew if it were hers or Beca's.

"You were always the best for me Beca."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I really, like really struggled with this one. There aren't just any new ideas, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer, so here it is. Hope you still like it, tough. Check out my new story 'I'll Take Care OF You', it's still bechloe :)**

 **Enjoy reading! :)**

 **Chapter 10**

"Do you realize that it's been almost six months now?", Chloe said while she laid her head on Beca's chest.

"Six months since what?", Beca asked, her hands playing with Chloe's red curls.

"Since we're together again."

"I don't really think time works on us. We are far longer together than six months, don't you think?" By now Chloe sat up and stared at Beca. The tiny brunette was scared that she said something wrong.

"I never stopped loving you, you know?"

A sigh of relief escaped Beca's lips. "I never stopped too. How could I? You are far too perfect for that."

The redhead blushed and smiled shyly. "I'm far from perfect."

Beca shook her head, smiling too. "You are, believe me."

20 minutes later the two young woman got out of bed for Bella's practice. The other Bella's were really supporting during the time Beca and Chloe decided if they should try a relationship again. Mostly Aubrey, because first, Chloe was her best friend and second, she liked Beca. Even Beca's dad was relieved that the two of them got together again.

"You was miserable without her. I'm glad you two came around and I am very proud of you. For everything you did. You finally grew up, without losing yourself", he told her one evening.

But that they were officially together, practice went for them not so good then they thought. They could barely keep their hands of off each other, which caused Aubrey often glare or shout at them. One day Stacie was so annoyed that she practically kicked them out of the auditorium and said that they should do "whatever would make them concentrate on the next practice because she didn't wanted to loose". Chloe and Beca knew that all the girls were still happy for them, tough.

When the two got back to Beca's dorm Chloe let herself fall on the small bed and sighed into a pillow. "Do you think Aubrey does that on propose?", she asked, her voice muffled.

"Do what?"

"Making us run so much."

"I guess... I mean, she wants us not be around each other during practice and I think she wants to keep her distance from Stacie", Beca answered without thinking.

"Stacie? Why would she do that?", now Chloe sat up again, facing her girlfriend.

"Well, uh, um", Beca stammered but quickly continued when Chloe glared at her, "Dude, didn't you saw these looks between them? If I wouldn't know it better I could swear they practically eye-fucking each other."

The redhead thought about that for a moment and then slowly nodded. "Now that you're saying..." The short brunette chuckled slightly and walked towards the other woman, with one hand behind her back.

"Hey Chlo?", she asked, nervousness in her voice.

"Yes, Becs?"

The brunette swallowed a breath and then put her hand into the pocket of her hoodie. "Marry me."

Chloe's head shot up, meeting Beca's eyes. "What?" Did she hear right? Did Beca, Beca effin' Mitchell just ask her, Chloe Beale, to marry her?

"I said 'Marry me'. I know I know. We aren't that long together, but it's not like we are completely new to this and I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and I think -no, scratch that- I know that this will never change. I will never stop loving you. Not tomorrow. Not next week. Not next year and not in 100 years. So... Will you marry me?"

Beca asked so casually that Chloe first thought the brunette joked around again, but after her small speech she knew she wasn't. So she did the only thing which seemed right to her at that moment. "Yes. Yes, I will."

The two hugged each other tightly and only pulled back so they could look into each others eyes and kiss.

"One condition, tough", Chloe said.

Beca laughed slightly. "Already?"

"I want to wait till you graduate."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to concentrate on school and I don't want you to run away", the bubbly redhead confessed.

"I wouldn't run anymore, but if you're feeling better with it, okay. We wait till I graduate. But, um, we are engaged, right?"

"Of course we are! Fiancé is such a beautiful word!"

Beca laughed and kissed her _fiancé_ again.

Chloe grabbed her phone and quickly sent a group message to the Bellas.

 **Chloe:**

 **I'M ENGAGED!**

* * *

 **This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you for reading and everything! Love you, awesome nerds,**

 **xx badkid**


End file.
